


rumble in space (i'll put my laser on stun)

by twicelucky



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Silly silly silly, but not really, cartoon violence, intergalactic jingyeom au, not even hate to love, sort of a ratchet and clank au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky/pseuds/twicelucky
Summary: Jinyoung is just trying to stop nefarious forces from taking over the galaxy. If only Yugyeom would stop distracting him.





	rumble in space (i'll put my laser on stun)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this, and so I hope you enjoy. Fic title from Konichiwa Bitches by Robyn.

Jinyoung meets Yugyeom in the pouring rain of Rilgar, trying to mag-walk his way up some pipes to break into the sewers of Blackwater City.

There’s a man standing outside the entrance, using some kind of hacking tool to open the door to the sewers that Jinyoung was going to use to break in. Jinyoung stays back for a bit, lurking just out of sight to see what the man is up to. He doesn’t look like he works for Dr. Nefarious, but Jinyoung can never be sure. 

Except then Jinyoung’s shitty mag-boots falter, and he has to scrabble at the edge of the pipe to hold on, making a spectacular clanking noise. Jinyoung winces. 

A head appears over the edge and looks down at him. 

His hair is hanging onto his forehead, covering his eyes a bit, and his white shirt is clinging to his body. Jinyoung’s eyes flick down to the guy’s chest, and then back up to his face. The guy has the audacity to smirk. 

“Hello.” He says, still smirking. 

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asks, trying to look casual and cool even though his fingers are straining to hold his weight. 

Without a word the man hauls Jinyoung up, pulling him so hard that Jinyoung crashes into him. 

“Be careful. We don’t want you to fall.” The man says, and heads back to what he was doing. Jinyoung runs after him. He figures that he can’t be too bad, if he helped Jinyoung up. 

“Are you breaking in?” He demands. 

“I like to think of it more as visiting.” The man says, and the lock opens with a quiet thump. “After you.” He says, and gestures for Jinyoung to go in. 

The sewers are drained, despite the pouring rain and oceans covering the planet, so it makes for quick travel. 

“I’m Yugyeom.” The man says after a few minutes of walking through the quiet sewers.  

“Jinyoung.” Jinyoung says. “And this is my stop.” He adds, pointing to a doorway that his GPS was leading him to. 

“Alright. Nice meeting you.” Yugyeom says, and salutes him. Jinyoung watches him walk away, whistling some tune he vaguely recognizes. 

\--

The second time he meets Yugyeom is with Jaebum and Jackson on Novalis. Apparently both seem to know Yugyeom, much to Jinyoung’s chagrin. 

“Yugyeom-ah!” Jackson shrieks, and launches himself at Yugyeom. Even the normally subdued Jaebum has a smile on his face, and claps Yugyeom on the back. 

“Long time no see.” Jaebum says. “Where’ve you been?” 

“Here and there.” Yugyeom replies vaguely, allowing Jackson to wrap himself around Yugyeom.  

“But you’re back now?” Jackson practically interrogates. 

“Yeah. For good.” Yugyeom answers with a smile. “Oh, Jinyoung.” Both Jackson and Jaebum turn to look at Jinyoung. 

“Hello.” Jinyoung says. 

“I didn’t know you knew the hyungs!” 

“Really? I feel like we’ve mentioned him before.” Jaebum says, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. 

“We just met a few weeks ago for the first time.” Jinyoung explains. “When I was on Rilgar.” Jackson makes an understanding noise. 

“Yeah! Jinyoung is pretty unforgettable.” Yugyeom says with a smile. Jaebum snorts. 

“More like embarrassing.” Jaebum says. 

“I’m not.” Jinyoung replies with a pout. He doesn’t miss the way that Yugyeom looks at him, and smiles at his pout, eyes crinkling up at the corners. 

\--

Jinyoung has just landed on Station G34 when his engine dies. It’s already bad enough that he’s out here in deep space. 

“Fuck.” He says, and kicks his stupid ship. There’s a faint thumping noise from somewhere inside. “Shit.” 

Jinyoung settles down on the landing pad and pulls out his communicator. It’s dead. 

“Engine troubles?” Someone asks from behind him, sounding entirely too amused. Jinyoung whips around to see Yugyeom staring at him, hands in his pockets. 

“What are you even doing here?” Jinyoung exclaims. 

“Asking you if you need help?” Yugyeom says, like Jinyoung is dumb. 

“No! Here! In this nebula!” 

“Oh. Uh, I came to see if there was anyone stationed here, and obviously, there are no Blargs. So now I’m leaving.” Jinyoung pauses. That’s why he came to Station G34 too. Weird. If he pauses to think about it, Yugyeom was also on Rilgar, tampering with the sewer. He must be up to no good.

“Who do you work for?” He asks. 

“Why do you care?” 

“No reason.” Jinyoung responds quickly. 

“I don’t work for anyone.” Yugyeom says with a sigh. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride to the mechanic on the next planet over.” Yugyeom says. Jinyoung really does not want to go, but it seems like he’s running out of options. 

Yugyeom’s ship is smaller than his, and it’s almost comical to see Yugyeom fold his long legs into the door. Jinyoung lets out a small laugh. 

“What?” Yugyeom asks. 

“It’s just funny to see you fit in your ship.” 

“I had to buy it second-hand. It was the only one I could afford on my budget.” Yugyeom explains. Jinyoung huffs out a laugh. 

True to his word, Yugyeom drops him off at the mechanic on the next planet over, and insists on waiting for Jinyoung to get his ship fixed. 

“You don’t have to wait.” Jinyoung says exasperatedly. 

“It’s fine. I don’t have anything to do.” Yugyeom replies, like they aren’t stuck in some shitty corner of the galaxy waiting for the slowest mechanic of all time. 

“Fine. Whatever. Do what you want.” Jinyoung accepts. 

So Yugyeom sits there in silence with him, waiting for his ship to be done. It isn’t necessarily uncomfortable, just quiet. It’s almost relaxing to have someone with him, most of the time Jinyoung is by himself. He normally has to wait for a mechanic, or climb walls, or explore planets by himself. So even though Yugyeom is annoying, he’s company. 

“I’ll see you around.” Yugyeom says, once Jinyoung’s ship is fixed.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung says in response, unsure what to make of Yugyeom’s oddly serious expression. 

\--

The next time he runs into Yugyeom is after a particularly hard phaser shootout in an asteroid belt close to Aridia. It was tough, and Jinyoung was already running on hardly any sleep. 

Jinyoung is only just re-stocking his supplies for the trip home at the JYP Corp outlet when Yugyeom comes sauntering in. His hair is shockingly yellow. Jinyoung is struck by how he manages to pull it off, how on anyone it would look ridiculous, but on Yugyeom it just looks like he casually decided to do it. He still looks handsome. 

“Oh, it's you.” Jinyoung says en lieu of actually greeting Yugyeom. 

“What happened to your face?” Yugyeom asks, and actually reaches out to touch the cut on Jinyoung’s cheek from stray phaser fire. 

“Nothing.” Jinyoung says brusquely, and pushes Yugyeom’s hand away. Yugyeom raises an eyebrow. “What happened to your hair?” He deflects instead. 

“I just felt like a change.” Yugyeom explains with a shrug. 

“You look like mustard.” Jinyoung snipes at him. 

“Ah, Jinyoung-ah. You’re too nice to me.” Yugyeom says, placing a hand dramatically over his chest.  _ I’m not _ , Jinyoung wants to say. He’s never been nice to Yugyeom, and Yugyeom doesn’t really deserve that. But Jinyoung can’t seem to make himself stop. 

“Whatever.” Jinyoung grumbles. 

When he reaches the counter, he pays for Yugyeom’s order too. 

\--

He’s being chased by some giant toad-like aliens that spew acid at a distance of about thirty feet. And Jinyoung seems to only be able to keep a lead of about thirty one feet. He’s fucked. 

Jinyoung races around the corner to get to his ship, but he must’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere, because instead of a landing pad in front of him, there’s a lake. 

He’s just about to accept his fate, that he’s going to die via frog acid, when the immediately recognizable sound of a hoverboard comes out of nowhere, and suddenly there’s Yugyeom in front of him. 

“Get on.” Yugyeom yells, and extends a hand out to Jinyoung. Jinyoung doesn’t even think about it, he just reaches out and grabs onto Yugyeom. Yugyeom hauls him onto the hoverboard, and Jinyoung instinctively wraps his arms around Yugyeom’s waist. 

The hoverboard really is too small for the two of them, but if Jinyoung holds onto Yugyeom, it isn’t too bad. Yugyeom is tall, and easy to hold on to. 

Yugyeom takes him back to his ship, and lets him down. 

“I’m glad your face healed well.” Yugyeom says softly. 

“You didn’t need to save me.” Jinyoung says, staring at his feet. 

“I think I did though.” Yugyeom says, expression unreadable. “You could just say thank you.”

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything though. And so Yugyeom just takes off to wherever he came from. 

\--

Jinyoung doesn’t see Yugyeom for a while, but he does see Jackson at a bomb factory on Hoven. 

“Hey, I ran into Yugyeom the other day. Small world huh?” Jackson says as they roam around the icy wasteland. 

“Small galaxy.” Jinyoung grumbles. 

“He asked about you.” 

“What? What did he say?” Jinyoung practically interrogates. He doesn’t know why Yugyeom would ask about him. 

“He asked how you were doing, and what you were up to.”

“That’s classified!” Jinyoung shrieks. 

“I told him you were fine, and I didn’t know what you were doing. God. Calm down.” Jackson says, rolling his eyes. “Wait. It’s almost like you care that he asked about you.” 

“I don’t!” 

“Mhmm.”

"I really do not."

\--

The three suns are rising on Batalia, casting a purple glow over the face of the planet. It’s a gorgeous view, and Jinyoung sits down on the neon blue earth to enjoy the sight for a moment. He doesn’t usually have the time to watch any sun rise, on any planet, so it’s nice to just sit and look, without worrying about where he’s going next, or what he needs to do.

Jinyoung can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have someone beside him enjoying the sunrise. It’s kind of lonely saving the galaxy, if he’s being honest with himself. 

His stupid brain wonders what Yugyeom is doing — if he’s watching the sunrise anywhere. Jinyoung snorts. Of course Yugyeom isn’t, he’s probably off getting into trouble, or harassing someone. He wouldn’t watch the sunrise with Jinyoung. Jinyoung is just overtired and emotional or something. 

Jinyoung stands up quickly, and heads back to his ship. He has better things to do than watch the sun rise. 

\--

He’s the one saving Yugyeom the next time they meet. Jinyoung is at the Gadgetron Site on Kalebo III, when he finds Yugyeom cornered by the Blarg. He hadn’t expected the Blarg to be on this planet, it was supposed to be a simple safe trip. 

So Jinyoung shoots down the Blarg, and scoops Yugyeom up with him on the grind rail to get away.  

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Jinyoung grumbles once they’re safe.

“How else am I supposed to see you then?” Yugyeom asks, not letting go of Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung’s heart races a bit faster, but that could also be the lower oxygen content in the atmosphere of this particular planet. Of course his lungs have to work harder, and so does his heart. Or maybe his heart is working hard just at the sight of Yugyeom almost dying. 

“In an ideal galaxy, we’d never see each other.” Jinyoung says, but that isn’t quite the truth. 

“Not for me.” Yugyeom replies. Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say, how to respond to that. Yugyeom wants to see him? 

“What?” He asks, feeling somewhat dumb. 

“I want to see you all the time. How silly is that?” Yugyeom says, more to himself than anything. 

“I think you’re in shock.” Jinyoung says, and puts his jacket over Yugyeom’s shoulders. It’s too small, because Yugyeom is taller and broader than him, but it makes Jinyoung feel helpful anyways. 

“I’m not.” 

“That’s exactly what people in shock say.” Jinyoung insists and pulls the jacket more snugly around Yugyeom, ignoring the tingles in his fingers from touching Yugyeom’s chest. 

\--

It all goes to shit when Jinyoung is on Quartu with Bambam and Youngjae, looking for a Gold Bolt. 

“Hey, is something going on between you and Yugyeom?” Bambam asks. 

“No, why?” 

“Mmm, of course. You definitely don’t like him at all.” Youngjae says, teasing. 

“I don’t.” 

“So he’s not your crush or anything?” Bambam asks, eyebrows waggling. 

“Yeah right. Yugyeom isn’t anything to me.” Jinyoung insists. “We’ve only met a few times, and I don’t like him.” 

“Hyung.” Youngjae says, looking pained. 

“No I’m serious! He’s annoying, and always in my way! Why does everyone have to like him?” 

“Hyung.” Bambam replies, wincing. 

“What?” Jinyoung asks sharply. 

“Turn around.” Youngjae mouths and Jinyoung does, only to find Yugyeom standing there, glaring at him. 

“Yugyeom-” He says, but he can’t even finish his own sentence because Yugyeom is storming away. 

“Good one.” Bambam says, patting his back. “You fucked that one up. He really likes you.” 

“He what?” 

“He likes you. We don’t know why either.” Youngjae adds, completely unhelpfully. 

“He likes me?” 

“Don’t you like him?” Bambam asks. Jinyoung doesn’t respond. Because he does like Yugyeom, and any chance of anything happening between them just went out the window. He’s an intergalactic fuckup. 

\--

How ironic is it then that only a few weeks after that, Jinyoung almost dies, and he can’t help but think of Yugyeom. He has near-death experiences all the time, like probably three times a month, but yet as he’s crawling away from an explosion at a refinery on Orxon, he really wishes that he could see Yugyeom just one more time. 

So by the time he makes it to his ship, and escapes, he knows that he needs to make it right between them, or at least let Yugyeom know that he was talking a load of shit, and apologize. 

\--

The hardest part is convincing Jackson to give him Yugyeom’s address. Jackson is understandably protective of Yugyeom, but after Jinyoung wheedles enough, Jackson gets annoyed enough to let it sleep. 

So Jinyoung heads across the galaxy, to a small planet near the southernmost edge of the galaxy. 

It’s not quite where Jinyoung would expect Yugyeom to live, in such a small and cute house on a forest planet. 

When he gets to the front door, he knows what he needs to do. He rings the doorbell and waits. After a few moments, the door slides open, revealing Yugyeom on the other side, wearing sweatpants and a cozy looking hoodie. Jinyoung’s heart thumps. 

“What are you doing here?” Yugyeom asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I was in the area.” 

“You live across the galaxy.” Yugyeom says with a flat tone.

“How do you- that’s besides the point. I was in the area, and I thought I would stop by.” 

“Well you stopped by. Now you can go.” Yugyeom says, and pushes the button so his door will close. Jinyoung sticks his foot in the door so it won’t shut. 

“I’m not ready to go just yet.” Yugyeom sighs heavily. 

“Jinyoung, can you please just leave?” He says, almost gritting his teeth. 

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?” 

“Do I need a reason?” 

“Yes.” 

“I missed you.” Jinyoung blurts out, and Yugyeom pushes the button to close the door again. 

“Now I’m hearing things.” Yugyeom says.

“No! I mean it, I missed you!” He repeats, and takes a step closer to Yugyeom, so now he’s inside. “I-” 

“Stop!” 

“Why?” 

“Because-” Except Jinyoung doesn’t let Yugyeom finish his sentence, he just launches himself at Yugyeom and hugs him tightly. Conversations haven’t always worked out the best between them in the past. Yugyeom falls silent right away. “What are you doing?” Yugyeom asks. 

“I missed you.” Jinyoung says again, more softly this time. Yugyeom’s arms are still frustratingly by his side. He smells good, Jinyoung can’t help but notice. “I almost got killed in an explosion, and all I could think about was that I missed you.” Jinyoung adds, and tightens his arms around Yugyeom. “So just let me hug you, and then I can go.” 

Yugyeom lets Jinyoung hug him, and then he pushes him away gently. Jinyoung feels himself crumple a bit. He did misread the situation. 

“Sorry.” He says quickly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

He’s just about to leave, when Yugyeom reaches his arms out and pulls Jinyoung in for a hug. Jinyoung hits Yugyeom’s chest with a small thud. 

“I know you didn’t mean what you said about me.” Yugyeom says, stroking Jinyoung’s hair. 

“What? How?” Jinyoung asks, bringing his arms up to hug Yugyeom back. 

“You’re dumb. And also too predictable.” 

“I’m sorry for saying that. I didn’t mean it.” Jinyoung says, hooking his chin over Yugyeom’s shoulder. “I really like you.” 

“I really like you too.” Yugyeom replies, squeezing Jinyoung so tightly that it’s hard to tell where one person starts and the other one ends. 

\--

They’re landing on Pokitaru again, to look for the resort owner again, and look for any stray Blarg ships.

Except as per usual, the situation when they land is not what they anticipated, because there are tiny robots that immediately swarm the ship and start shooting at them. 

“You go ahead, I’ll get the rear.” Jinyoung yells over the din of the engine. Yugyeom leans over the centre console, and kisses him hard, making Jinyoung’s heart ache with the intensity. He tangles their hands together, and licks into Yugyeom’s mouth, deepening the kiss. 

“God, I love you.” Yugyeom mutters as he pulls away, and opens the door. Jinyoung grabs him arm, and pulls him in for another kiss, this time a bit more softly. 

“Okay. Now you can go.” Jinyoung says with a pleased smile, and Yugyeom just rolls his eyes, getting out with guns blazing. 

Jinyoung jumps out right after Yugyeom, the two of them back to back firing at the robots. 

“I love you too.” He yells after taking down a whole swathe of robots. Yugyeom doesn’t reply, but he takes down some more robots, and that’s a good enough answer for Jinyoung. 


End file.
